


Gökotta

by redskiez



Series: Kairos [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Again, And half of it was already written in Deidara's POV, But I started this fic back in like 2014, Can be read alone, Deidara's POV, Early Mornings, Fluff, I am terrible at it, I should stop writing in Deidara's POV, It's still a thing, M/M, Nature, Short & Sweet, Surprise I updated this series, Sweet, everything is just soft, so whatever, soft, you know what everything in this series is just going to be sweet, you read this series you will get sweet and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: (n.) lit. “dawn picnic to hear the first birdsong”; the act of rising in the early morning to watch the birds or to go outside to appreciate nature.





	Gökotta

Tobi has always been a mysterious person that Deidara longs to discover. There are moments that seem to betray who is truly beneath the mask, but they leave as quickly as they come.

That is one of the reasons why Deidara is always eager to learn more. Anything that is fleeting deserves to be admired.

Even though Tobi appears to be an innocent and harmless ninja, capable at best, there are times where he does not display the correct behavior for someone who is supposedly skittish and childish.

For example, for someone who doesn’t want to ever be alone when it comes to missions, Tobi is almost always never around in the base.

Deidara is not a light sleeper, yet he does not often sleep very long. It comes and goes, sometimes he does, sometimes he does not. Today is one of the days where his mind stirs at the first chirp of birdsong.

His partner has always given him the feeling of a heavy sleeper, someone who would sleep for hours and wouldn't even stir if there is an explosion right beside his ear. Yet when he turns to his side, trying to catch the familiar sleeping mound through the open door that connects their two rooms together (they often leave the door open since Tobi insists on being able to find his senpai for help whenever he needs to), he sees only a neatly folded futon.

It looks as though he has not been here for hours, at least.

Deidara sits up, tossing away the covers and heading over to the other room. He kneels down beside the futon and reaches out, touching the bedding.

As he suspected. It is cool to the touch.

Confused and perhaps even slightly concerned (it would be another thousand years before he would admit that to himself), Deidara stands and heads back to his room, quickly putting on his cloak and sandals to head out of the base.

He isn’t exactly sure why he desires to look for his partner, but his mind has already fallen on autopilot and there is little he can do as his feet take him into the wilderness.

It’s a quiet morning and the mist still clings to the air. Everything is shrouded in a blanket of peace and it is one of those rare moments that the constant fire that burns chaotically within Deidara’s soul is but a glowing ember, pulsing warmly in the fireplace.

His footsteps slow to a turtle’s crawl, just taking in the way nature gently sways by his side.

At times like these, it is easy to forget that he is part of a bigger group of criminals that he didn’t want to join in the first place. But is it really that bad? They provide him with shelter and food, money is also no longer a thing he needs to worry about. And, despite his loner-type personality, he has had some great partners and met a lot of interesting people.

Being alone does have its downsides, mainly a disadvantage during open battle, but Deidara couldn’t find it within himself to mind the constant companionship and casual chatter by his side.

Unknowingly, Deidara has unconsciously managed to retrace Tobi’s footsteps and stumble upon the entrance to a grove that he has never noticed before. He steps off the main road of the forest and into the thickets, carefully weaving through the thick bushes and trees, brushing away vines that might have decided to cling onto his clothes or hair until he bursts into the clearing.

It is an interesting place. Trees surround the area and yet there are none within it. One would wonder if a giant boulder had just been lifted off from the ground and taken away somewhere to cause this, but Deidara knows that nature has its way of creating things.

Tobi isn’t hard to spot when he isn’t surrounded tightly by trees.

Deidara approaches him slowly, head tilting to the side as he watches him sit cross-legged in the middle of the field, resting against the only rock large enough to lean on. He knows that he has sensed him, but Tobi doesn’t do anything to signal that he has.

He eventually arrives at his side and he lifts a foot to gently knock at Tobi’s knee, formally catching his attention.

He wants to say, “what’s wrong?” but Tobi manages to beat him to the chase.

“Sit with me, senpai,” Tobi says. His voice is softer than usual, without the normally annoying ring. Deidara watches him for a few heartbeats more, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He doesn’t really get to say much more when Tobi pats at the spot beside him invitingly, as he couldn’t find it within himself to think of an excuse to refuse.

He leans down and presses one hand on the ground, leaning his entire body weight on it before plopping down beside him, legs shifting automatically into a crossed-position.

It feels as though Tobi wants to say something, so he remains quiet for when he does want to speak up and just spends some of his time to look at the wildlife.

Butterflies flutter in the air, almost as though they are playing a game with each other. Deidara wonders if all those stories about butterflies and bees were true before catching himself with such a childish thought. He turns and watches the way the gentle wind caresses the wildflowers instead, watching as they bow and lift with each soft touch.

A calm sensation further spreads through his body and it is only when Tobi finally speaks up does he realize he has moved to lean against his partner.

He decides that moving away would be too obvious, so he stays put as he listens to what Tobi has to say.

“Listen,” Tobi says. Deidara finds himself comparing the softness of Tobi’s voice to the equally as comforting scene in front of him. He doesn’t comment on the way Tobi’s voice has shifted to a low rumbling baritone.

He also doesn’t know what Tobi wants him to be listening to, but he humors his masked partner and remains silent, ears perked up slightly to take in what might be making noise around them.

The second chirp of birdsong begins and the birds all sing in earnest. It’s nonsensical to anyone who really plays music, but there is a sort of rhythm to it that one could not seem to help but enjoy. Underneath that, there is a soft, quiet whistle of the wind that he sees and feels.

For a moment, nothing else really seems to matter. The calm state of mind nature has brought him is a breath of fresh air and Deidara feels himself sink into Tobi’s side.

He knows that this is momentary, a fleeting feeling that would soon be chased away by the busy buzz of the rest of the day, which makes the calm, soothing mood he’s in now ever more the bittersweet.

After a few heartbeats of soaking in the environment, Deidara eventually shifts in his position and lifts his head off of Tobi’s shoulder, glancing at his side to watch the man.

“So, what’s the reason for all of this, hm?” he finds himself asking, though he doesn’t say it with his usual malice.

Tobi turns his head a fraction to the right, probably trying to get a better look at him through his mask, and gives a light shrug that jostles Deidara’s entire body.

“Nothing,” he says, picking at the grass beneath his feet. “I do this every morning, senpai.”

That’s surprising to him. Deidara would search Tobi’s face for any clues, but since his partner is wearing an annoying mask, that’s out of the equation. “Really,” he mutters, sounding just as distracted as he feels.

“Yes,” Tobi says, his fiddling stopping. “It makes me feel better.”

How cryptic. Deidara wonders what Tobi is hiding behind that mask of his. There is definitely a mysterious aura surrounding his past and he couldn’t help but be bound by it. He thinks as though this is the closest to Tobi he has ever been. He’s almost tangible enough for him to reach out and touch, to hold close to his heart and learn everything that Tobi has to offer.

“May I join you from now on, yeah?” he asks, reaching out absentmindedly to pick at some grass blades that managed to stick to Tobi’s cloak.

Tobi says nothing for a while and Deidara doesn’t allow himself to panic, forcing himself to remain still and calm as he continues to pick at imaginary linen and grass.

“Sure, senpai,” Tobi eventually says and Deidara smiles, shifting and leaning his head on his shoulder again.

“Good, hm,” he smiles, watching as a bird takes off into the sky.

“Good,” Tobi confirms, finally raising an arm to wrap it around Deidara’s shoulders, as the two of them admire the way nature continues to move on right beside them, as though they are not here at all.


End file.
